German Reich
The German Reich (german: Deutsches Reich) was an authoritarian fascist government and predecessor to the Weltreich. History Near the end of the German Civil War, the provisional government of Nazi-German Reich was replaced with the German Reich as the official entity. Black Week Under the Iron Fist of Fuhrer Tryton, the Reich would see a great purge of both civilians, officials and heads of government. Nearly two million would die in the span of a week. Socialists, Monarchists, Democrats, Anarchists, Even other forms of Fascism weren't safe from the Black Week. Government officials would be replaced by men loyal to Tryton's regime. Generals and Officers who previously worked for the RRG would be shot by the Neo-Gestapo. The Military would be purged of all officers and generals who differ from the Reich's and Tryton's view. The Government's cabinet was all loyal to Tryton. Wars of Expansion Operation Charlemagne In need for more land, Tryton and his cabinet planned for the invasion of the French State, Operation Charlemagne involved Paratroopers being launched into Alsace and a full-scale Blitzkrieg into Northern France and Benelux. Charlemagne also involved a heavy bombing campaign on Paris and the border. The war would be a complete success and the French would fall in two weeks. The war ended with the German capture of Paris and the raising of the imperial flag. The treaty of Brussels saw France and the Benelux become satellite states to the Reich. Operation Hardrada The next invasion would be Scandinavia. Operation Hardrada would involve an invasion of Denmark threw both the mainland and a naval invasion of Copenhagen. Then launch a naval invasion of Norway and an invasion of Sweden. Finally Finland would be invaded. Both air and naval power was in favour of the Reich. When the invasion began, the weather was in favour of the Scandinavian Front but eventually the weather turned and the invasion went even swifter then previously thought. A key moment in the war was the Siege of Stockholm, when German artillery laid consent fire upon Stockholm until the city was in complete rubble. Sea mines would also be sent up the city's rivers, blowing up homes and buildings. The war would end when Helsinki fell from an invasion from the Åland Islands. The treaty of Bergen would see Sweden and Norway join as a united domain state to the Reich, Denmark annex directly into the Reich and Finland become a domain of the Reich. Operation Caesar From here on, the wars would not be for land, resources or people but for glory. The next target would be the weak Italian republic. An easy invasion threw Tyrol and France and a naval invasion threw Sardinia then Sicily. The Invasion was the quickest one yet and with the fewest losses on both sides. The treaty of Naples saw Italy become a domain of the Reich. Operation Attila An invasion plan for Hungary was always considered but would become reality when Tryton wanted direct control of the Danube. With Hungary being a relatively small nation, not much care was given into the plans and soon the operation was launched. Too much surprise, the Hungarians held out and even pushed backed a regiment on the border. Tryton, who wasn't involved in the planning unlike the rest, was completely outraged and made plans of his own. Under Tryton's plans, Hungary was completely crushed. The treaty of Budapest saw Hungary annexed. Operation Pizarro The next invasion on Tryton's List would be Iberia. a naval invasion threw Balearic and the mainland. The campaign would be quick due to the Reich's now overwhelming amount of soldiers and Spanish incompetence. Madrid would fall a week after the war began and the treaty of Lisbon saw Iberia become a Domain of the Reich. Operation Cromwell Tryton's new plan would be to attack the Island of Britain but there where two main problems, The Royal Navy and Britain's army. The Royal Navy had still existed and was used by the EGR as a death fleet to hunt Nuuk and German conveys, being this, it was still updated and heavily armed. There was no way the Reich could ever defeat the Royal Navy nor outproduce it, being the largest navy in the world by a long mile. And even if they could get pass the navy, the Reichsheer would still have to deal with the British Army, still a powerful foe. Tryton had to think of a way to defeat his greatest enemy yet. For weeks, Tryton had thought in his studies until he finally got it. He would trick the royal navy by sending the entire Reichsmarine into a single place to lour the British. He would send so every single ship he and his domains have that the British have no choice but to either send a vast majority or all of their fleet to deal with this potential invasion. Once the fleets have met, thousands of bombers would storm the Royal Navy to distract them and while this happens, the Army will be transported threw Brittany to Cornwall. After the Army had landed, Fighters from France would bombard British camps along with bombers. Then the army will quickly capture any cities. Quickly refreshing and then start a blitzkrieg to London. When Operation Cromwell first began, it was all going according to plan, everything would be perfect until the soldiers actually landed. British defenders would protect their land with a great fury and the naval invasion would have to be called off due to low supply and the lose of too many men. The entire operation would be cancelled due to the Reichsmarine being heavily damaged from the confrontation with the Royal Navy. Tryton would have to find a new way to invade the Isles. Operation Marshal After a year of preparation, this time, it wouldn't fail, Operation Marshal would see heavy naval bombardment of the Royal Navy and bombing of the English coast. Followed by the Reichsmarine's rematch with the Royal Navy and then finally a naval invasion with three times the supplies, three times the men and three times the moral. This time, the weather was in perfect condition for the Reich and no clouds above the Channel would see the operation go smoothly but there was one problem, the Royal Navy wasn't going to fall for it again. The Royal Navy had split into multiple wolf-packs to hunt German transportation. This would mean the Reichsmarine would have to split apart to defend the convoys from the submarines. Miraculously the submarines would have trouble finding German transports due to German innovation and technology-advancement. The soldiers where now on British soil once-more. After capturing a small port city, the Reich would set up base there and begin the Blitzkrieg to London. The British Army and Reichsheer would be setting themselves up for a massive battle at the small city Warminster. The battle would decide the fate of the war. Under Tryton's command the battle was long but by the end, the Reichsheer won and the British army was smashed and destroyed. The British government would know it's the end and decided to offer peace. The treaty of Warminster would see the British Isles becoming Dominions of the Reich. It was here where Tryton would rename the German Reich to the Greater German Reich as a symbolic gesture to Germany's power. Operation Adolphus Rex This would be Tryton's magnum opus, this will be the victory and war that will make him into one of the greatest conquerors of all time, he will finish what his Nazi forefather's didn't, the Fatherland would finally conqueror Russia. With a massive army and industry, this would be a cake-walk, and it's the perfect timing as well, Russia just came out of a bloody civil war that saw Moscow under siege and in ruins. Operation Adolphus would begin within two years in the making, with a massive blitzkrieg into the Ukraine and invasion from the Finnish puppet. With the fall of Kiev and Sevastopol, the Reich would launch naval invasions into the Caucasus and capture the Oil, the Finnish front would see Karelia and Murmansk fall to the Reich. City fell after city fell. Moscow was in the Reich's grasp. After an intense battle, Moscow fell to the thousands of Reich panzers and soldiers. And with that, the war was over, Russia was pushed back to the Urals and there could be no coming back from this, thus the infamous treaty of Leipzig would see Russia, the Ukraine, Belarus, the Baltic and the Caucuses come under the direct control of the Reich. End of the Reich, Beginning of the Weltreich Tryton had done it, he had done something no one before him in the last 100 years could do, he had conquered Russia with an swift blow of steel and flame. This couldn't be just another victory, he must do something that would show his power, he would no longer just control Germany but he would control, the world. In a speech in Berlin, Tryton would declare the first Weltreich, lead by the Weltfuhrer, headed in Germania. All domains of the former German Reich would come under direct rule from Germania. The German Reich would from now on become a province of the Weltreich. Category:Nations Category:Fascist Regimes Category:Weltreich Category:Fallen Nations Category:Divided States Period Category:Germany